Brother of the Espada
by MBlasterXD
Summary: Hi, the name's Ichigo. I am currently 15 years old and I attend Karakura High. I would be considered normal if it weren't for the fact I am the Primera Espada and my family are a bunch of over powered hollows... At least Aizen-Sama isn't that bad... not as bad as the nosy Shinigami who goes to my school.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of posts… I will continue Undead guardian and Elation after the summer holidays, until then, I will work on this!**

"M-Mom… w-wake up! Please Mom, just wake up. Mom *sob* don't leave me… MOOOOOM!" The screams of a small orange haired boy could be heard echoing throughout the whole of Karakura Town. People started to run to the source to see what was wrong. Each of the people who got there were greeted by a horrific sight; a dead mother on top of her tearful child. Many called the police and several ambulances to aid the poor lad and see who could have murdered his mother.

When the police and the medics arrived, they ran straight to the crying boy with orange hair to see if he was alright.

"Calm down lad, we're here to help. Could you please come with this man here," The officer pointed to a man with blue hair and glasses who was wearing the hospital uniform. "his name is Ryuken Ishida. When you get inside the ambulance, we will need you to explain what happened. Do you understand?" The boy nodded between sobs.

As the boy walked into the ambulance with Ishida, he noticed how the man kept sending him and his dead mother looks of sorrow and sympathy, as if he had known his mom.

"Okay, as you know my name is Ryuken Ishida. I am the owner of Karakura Hospital. Might I ask what your name is?" Ryuken knew who the boy was, but he needed to make sure the boy remembered.

The boy hesitated for a bit, before saying "I-Ichigo, *sob* Kurosaki." Somehow, the boy seemed to brighten up, as if saying his name took a burden off of his shoulders.

It was around that time the officer came in, he was not alone for there was another man with him. He had dirty blonde hair, wore a green and white striped bucket hat that shadowed his eyes, a green kimono with green pants (A/N I don't know what they're called), a green haori and wooden clogs. In his hand, he held a cane. The man smiled slyly at Ichigo as if he knew something.

"So lad, this is Kisuke Urahara. He will be asking about the incident, you don't have to hide anything from him. Come Dr. Ishida, you are needed, it seems that Orihime girl walked into a tree again. Bye lad!" And with that, the officer and Ryuken exited the ambulance, leaving Kisuke with Ichigo.

"Mah, Mah Ichigo. For someone who's name means 'He who protects' you still cry like a baby." The man- Kisuke joked. This earned him a glare from Ichigo, who had stopped crying. "Relax Ichigo, it seems that you are in danger… Your father and I have been discussing this for a while, we are going to send you to someone who will help you get stronger and help you realise who and what you are. Follow me." As Kisuke said that, he somehow tore open the space inside of the ambulance.

Kisuke picked up Ichigo, who had fallen asleep, and began to run through the tear in the space, inside of the tear it was black, black everywhere except for the white path that Kisuke was running on. After a good 10 minutes of running, Kisuke reached where he was supposed to be, a huge white palace surrounded by a desert. So Kisuke, with Ichigo still in his arms, knocked on the big white doors. When he did, he was greeted by his old friend, Sosuke Aizen.

"Kisuke, it's so good to see you! Is this Ichigo?" Aizen asked and received a nod from Kisuke.

"You know what to do!" Kisuke vanished in a flash of shunpo.

Aizen looked down at the sleeping form of Ichigo and couldn't help smiling. "Time for you to meet your brothers and sisters of the Espada!"

 **Please let me know what you thought of this!**


	2. New school

This will be in Ichigo's POV and in present tense. The prologue was just a flashback from current events. So I hope you enjoy, if you see and misspellings, bad grammar or wrong facts, let me know.

*Beep!* That noise.. *Beep!* "SHUT UP GODDAMMIT!" I leap out of my bed and landed a jump kick to the offending noise- That damn alarm clock. _Wait a second, what day is it?_ I think to myself before realising it is Monday and the first day of school. _Oh Kami, how much longer? Wait, asking myself all of these lame questions is gonna hold me up._ With that thought in mind, I leg it to my gigai and put on my reiatsu dampeners Aizen-Sama made us wear.

Once that was done, I start running to the kitchen to get my breakfast. When I get there, I am greeted by Ulquiorra, who as always was making tea for the Espada. He turns to me as I down a bowl of corn flakes.

"Ichigo-san, would you like your tea now?" I instantly respond by rapidly nodding my head. So he walks over to me and hands me the tea, not many people know this but Ulquiorra is actually the one who make the tea at Aizen-Sama's meetings. Smelling the green liquid, I bring it up to my mouth and down it in one gulp… Ahhhh.

It's currently ten minutes before school starts so I thank Ulquiorra and get on my bike to Karakura High. I'm pretty excited because it's my first time outside of Hueco Mundo. As I pedal, I observe my surroundings, remembering the times when I would go into town with Mom… A lot has changed since then, I now am considerably more paler and have longer orange hair, out of my gigai I would have a white Zanpakuto called Zangetsu and a mask fragment over my right eye. On my chest I have a gothic 1 tattoo as well as a hole next to it.

After I broke out of my thoughts, I notice that I was already at Karakura High. As soon as I parked my bike, I feel the reiatsu of a shinigami. _That's odd, Aizen-Sama said there were no shinigami patrolling._ Regardless, I walk my way to my classroom, it appears to have the shinigami reiatsu in it as well as a quincy and two humans with reiatsu… what did Szayel call them again? Fullbringers?

I hear the teacher, Ochi-sensei greeting the class so I wait for my cue to enter. After a while, I hear her say to them that they have a new transfer student. So I walk in, making sure to check for the people whose reiatsu was strong. After a few seconds while I walk to my seat, I notice them, all are staring at me as if they know something. Oh dang it! The reiatsu dampeners press my reiatsu to nothing, however they don't get rid of the fact my reiatsu is quarter shinigami and three quarters hollow. When I sit down, I can feel their eyes on my back as if anticipating me to attack them at any given moment.

The lessons aren't that bad, better than Gin-san's ways of 'motivation'. Still, I am doing pretty well for someone who hasn't been in a human school for over six years. I still remember the basics, I still put my hand up to answer sensei's questions. Overall, I'm the 'perfect' image of a student… excluding the vibrant and extremely long orange hair… but come on, don't judge a book by it's cover! It is currently lunch time and I have no food considering most of the Espada only eat corn flakes and that's it… don't judge us, corn flakes are full of the most vital sources of nutrients, it's even better when infused with reishi… yum!

As I was in thought of corn flakes, I fail to notice the shinigami walking up behind me. Luckily after years of training and sensing reiatsu, I notice just in time just before she prods my shoulder with a stick for some reason. A few inches to the left and that would've gone straight through my hole... thank Kami for my reflexes, I turn around and catch the blasted stick before it could cause any damage.

"You know, trying to run people through with sticks on their first day is kinda rude." I joke, though I keep my face in my neutral scowl. The look on her face is priceless, she looks like she saw a ghost who claimed to be her dead brother or something. She just stares, she starts shivering for some reason. Her friends notice this and they all come to see what happened.

"What did you do to Rukia?" The Quincy accuses, he glares at me as if it will strike fear into me… nope, it won't!

"So that's Rukia huh? I did nothing, she was the one who thought it would be fun to shish- kebab me with a stick. I didn't do anything, she just looked at me and had a nervous breakdown. I-" I am interrupted by the auburn haired Fullbringer.

"CAN I TOUCH YOUR HAIR?" Everyone, including myself and the still dazed Rukia literally face-plants at that random comment. That seemed to snap Rukia out of her daze.

"Sorry for doing that I was looking for, uh, forget it… What was your name again?" Oh crap, I forgot to introduce myself… I wonder what she would say to my surname… Then again, nosy shinigami, stubborn Quincy and clueless Fullbringers are better than Nnoitra when he's angry, oh dear god!

"Oh sorry, my name is Ichigo Aizen." I just can't wait for that information to sink into the shinigami's head… oh here it is, the look of pure shock… PRICELESS! For a shinigami, the ,midget knows how to entertain. Oh boy, get ready for a personal and intrusive question.

"Wait… do you know a man called Sosuke Aizen?" Rukia asks, to make her almost pee herself, I nod. I brace myself for the next question which I knew was gonna pop up. "Can you see ghosts or uh.. demon things with masks?" How dare she insult hollows!

"Yes, and if be 'demon things with masks' you mean hollows, right?" I honestly have no idea what is so wrong with shinigami minds and how they think they should hunt all hollows for no reason… Me, my brothers and sisters of the Espada, yeah we're part shinigami… but we're mainly hollow. There is nothing wrong with hollows! Anyway, the assembled shinigami, Quincy and Fullbringers were sweating… oh crap, I overloaded the reiatsu dampeners. So I do the most logical thing a teenage arrancar who in the presence of enemies can do… RUUUUUN!

I ran all day away from them, they still seem like good people though… Anyway, I had better include this in my report to Aizen-Sama. I tear myself out of my gigai, and whilst carrying it, I sonido to the house I live in along with my siblings. I burst through the door and am met by the sight of all the Espada sitting around the television talking to Aizen-sama.

"Ahh, Ichigo, so good of you to join us! Do you have anything to add the the report?" the screen image of Aizen-Sama asks me.

"Hai Aizen-Sama, I can report one shinigami, one Quincy and two Fullbringers. They seem to suspect something wrong. Also, the reiatsu dampeners malfunctioned and I let loose in the school. I bet they are now after my head." I conclude, earning many looks of concern from my Espada siblings, Aizen looks less optimistic, but he understands.

"Very well Ichigo, you have school tomorrow, so you had better be off to bed now!" Aizen may be my adopted father, but he acts more like a mother with his concern. Then again, I am his Primera Espada and his most powerful subordinate. So I walk along the hall to my room, I am out cold the second my head touches my pillow!

This is actually my first Bleach non-crossover, so I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!

-MBlasterXD

-ShiroTheArrancar


End file.
